Harry en Helena Potter
by MeggieMay9897
Summary: Harry Potter is wereldberoemd, als De Jongen die Bleef Leven. Maar was hij wel diegene? Een verhaal over Harry en zijn tweelingzus.
1. Waar het allemaal mee begon

**A/N: Hallo allemaal! Dit is mijn tweede HP-fanfiction, mijn eerste tweeling. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden en begrip zullen hebben als ik niet zo vaak update: ik heb ook gewoon school en andere verplichtingen! Ik ben hier vandaag mee begonnen en heb nog geen idee waar het gaat eindigen. Nou ja, veel leesplezier en aarzel vooral niet te reviewen. Ook kritiek mag! Daar kan ik alleen maar beter van worden!**

**Meggie**

* * *

><p><strong>De Jongen die Bleef Leven. Of toch het meisje?<strong>

Hoofdstuk 1: Waar het allemaal mee begon…

**31 Oktober, 1981**

James en Lily Potter waren twee gelukkige mensen, op 1 ding na: Voldemort, een duistere tovenaar, zocht hen en wilde hen vermoorden. Dit was natuurlijk een angstaanjagend idee, maar hun leven was niet waar ze het meeste voor vreesden. Dat was het leven van hun kinderen, en hoe het met hen moest als zij zelf werden vermoord. Ze hadden 2 kinderen, een tweeling, een jongen en een meisje. Harry James Potter en Helena Lily Potter waren dan wel een tweeling, maar qua uiterlijk leken ze niet veel op elkaar. Harry had zwart haar, net als zijn vader, maar de felgroene ogen van zijn moeder. Helena daarentegen had Lily's haar, een hoop rode lokken, en haar vaders lichtbruine ogen. Omdat Voldemort naar ze op zoek was, waren ze ondergedoken. Er rustte een Fideliusbezwering op hun huis, die ervoor zou moeten zorgen dat Voldemort ze niet kon vinden. Maar toen kwam die avond…

Lily keek lachend toe terwijl James met Harry en Helena aan het spelen was. Ondanks dat het gevaarlijke tijden waren, zij drieën konden haar altijd opvrolijken, laten geloven dat er nog hoop was, dat dit over zou gaan. Ze keek op de klok en zag dat het bedtijd was voor Harry en Helena. Ze liep naar de lachende baby's toe en zei: "Kom, het is bedtijd." Ze tilde de baby's op en liep naar boven. Net toen ze hun pyjama's aan wilde doen hoorde ze een bons op de voordeur. Ze wilde roepen naar James, vragen wat er was maar hij was haar voor. "Lily! HIJ is het! Pak Harry en Helena en vlucht! Ik zal hem proberen tegen te houden!" Net toen ze terug wilde roepen dat ze hem niet zomaar achter kon laten, hoorde ze dat de deur opgebeukt werd. Ze hoorde een hoge, kille lach en zag groen licht bij het trapgat. Wanhopig rende ze terug de slaapkamer in en gooide de deur achter zich dicht. Terwijl ze zoveel mogelijk spullen zocht om de deur mee te barricaderen hoorde ze voetstappen op de trap. Ze wist dat het vergeefs was door te gaan, dus ging ze voor de deur staan waarachter haar kinderen in hun kamer zaten. Met een grote knal vloog de deur open. Voldemort kwam langzaam de kamer binnenlopen. Hij liep op haar af, maar zij leek niet zijn doelwit te zijn. Opeens drong het tot haar door: de kinderen! "Nee, alsjeblieft niet mijn kinderen! Neem mij! Alsjeblieft!" smeekte ze. Voldemort lachte. "Ga opzij, dom wicht!" "Nee! Niet mijn kinderen!" smeekte ze opnieuw. "Je hebt nog 1 kans. Ga opzij." zei hij kalm. "NEE! ALSJEBLIEFT! IK SMEEK JE, NIET MIJN KINDEREN! NEEM MIJ!" schreeuwde ze, compleet in paniek. "Zoals je wilt." zei Voldemort. De kamer lichtte groen op, en Lily Potter viel dood op de grond. Achter de deur waar ze voor had gestaan begonnen 2 baby's te huilen. Voldemort opende de deur en zag 2 baby's, elk in hun eigen bed aan de andere kant van de kamer. Dit had hij niet verwacht! Hij wist niet dat de Potters 2 kinderen hadden! Hij moest snel handelen, want het duurde vast niet lang meer voor er buren kwamen kijken. Hij had maar een deel van de profetie gehoord en wist niet of het over een jongen of een meisje ging. Het meisje zag er ouder en gevaarlijker uit, in zijn ogen. Hij richtte zijn toverstok dus op het meisje en sprak de vloek uit: "Avada Kedavra" De kamer werd gevuld met groen licht en toen voelde hij een immense pijn. Hij voelde hoe hij uit zijn lichaam werd gerukt. Toch was hij niet dood, maar heel zwak. Hij keek naar het meisje, en zag dat ze onder het bloed zat, maar nog wel leefde. "Hoe kon dit gebeuren?" vroeg hij zichzelf af. Daar zou hij later wel over nadenken. Er konden nu elk moment mensen komen, dus hij besloot te vluchten. Ver, ver weg, zodat hij kon nadenken over wat er gebeurd was en daarna weer een lichaam krijgen. Hij zweefde weg door de duisternis, toen er een grote, vliegende motorfiets door de lucht aan kwam vliegen…

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden! dit wordt echt zo'n verhaal dat alle kanten op kan, dus als je leuke suggesties hebt: zeg het maar en ik zie wel.****


	2. De Uitleg

******A/N: Sorry allemaal dat dit zo lang duurde! maar het is wel een extra lang hoofdstuk! allemaal veel leesplezier!**

* * *

><p><strong>De Jongen die Bleef Leven. Of toch het meisje?<strong>

**Hoofdstuk 2: De Uitleg**

Sirius Zwarts vloog met zijn motorfiets op het huis van de Potters af. Hij zag al meteen dat er iets mis was. Een groot deel van het huis was ingestort. Hij landde in de tuin en stapte van zijn motorfiets af. Voordat hij naar het huis liep bedacht hij zich hoe het kwam dat hij nu hier was. Hij was naar het huis van Peter Pippeling gegaan, om te kijken of alles goed was met hem. Hij was namelijk de Geheimhouder van de Potters, en als Voldemort hem zou vinden zou het leven van James, Lily, Harry en Helena in groot gevaar zijn! Toen hij bij zijn huis aankwam, was er niemand te bekennen. Hij was meteen weer op zijn motorfiets gesprongen en naar het huis van Lily en James gegaan, om ze te waarschuwen als het nog niet te laat was. En nu stond hij op het punt te ontdekken dat zijn angst werkelijkheid was geworden. Toen hij hun huis in puin zag wist hij het. Peter had zijn mond opengedaan, vrijwillig of gedwongen. Toen hoorde hij een vaag geluid van een huilend kind. Harry en Helena! Hij rende op het huis af en het eerste wat hij tegenkwam was het lijk van James, zijn beste vriend sinds zijn elfde. Hij wilde gaan zitten, huilen, en zelf ook doodgaan zodat hij weer bij hem was, maar het huilen klonk nu harder. Het was ook duidelijk te horen dat het 2 baby's waren. Hij dwong zichzelf zijn blik af te wenden en liep verder. Toen zag hij ze. Twee baby's, allebei helemaal onder het bloed. Vlak naast hem zag hij hun moeder, Lily, liggen. Dood. Opnieuw voelde hij een intens verdriet, maar dat zou hij later wel afhandelen. Nu hadden de 2 baby's, Harry en Helena, zijn aandacht nodig. Hij liep naar ze toe en zag al snel dat Harry geen verwondingen had, en dat het bloed op zijn hele lichaam van zijn tweelingzus was. Helena had een flinke schouderwond. Het flitste door zijn hoofd dat niemand van Helena wist, behalve hij en Remus Lupos, zijn andere beste vriend. Hij kon Helena dus niet achterlaten. Dan moest hij maar voor haar zorgen. Hij was tenslotte haar peetvader! Maar Harry? Die kon hij moeilijk meenemen. De enige optie was dus om de tweeling uit elkaar te halen. Hij moest wel opschieten, er konden ieder moment mensen komen en James en Lily hadden een goede reden gehad Helena's bestaan geheim te houden. Hij transfigureerde dus een paar gebroken voerplanken in een paar lekker warme dekens, en wikkelde Helena daarin. Hij pakte Helena op en stapte weer op zijn motorfiets. Voordat hij vertrok stuurde hij een patronus naar Perkamentus, om hem te zeggen dat hij naar Goderics Eind moest komen. Ook zei hij dat hij zelf er niet meer zou zijn, omdat hij het niet meer wilde zien. Vervolgens stuurde hij Remus de boodschap om naar Grimboudplein 12 te komen, waar hij alles zou uitleggen. Daarna vertrok hij met Helena naar Grimboudplein 12, een huis waar hij al lang niet meer geweest was, maar op dit moment de beste plek was…

Albus Perkamentus zat in zijn studeerkamer wat papierwerk te doen toen er ineens een patronus in de vorm van een grote hond verscheen. "Albus, het is gebeurd. Kom meteen naar Goderics Eind. Ik zal er niet meer zijn, ik kan het niet aan om daar nog te zijn. Sirius." Perkamentus was verbijsterd. "Het is gebeurd"? Betekende dit wat hij vreesde? Er was maar 1 manier om daar achter te komen. Hij pakte zijn mantel en verschijnselde naar Goderics Eind.

Remus Lupos wilde net naar bed gaan toen er een patronus verscheen. Hij herkende de grote hond van Sirius. "Remus, kom meteen naar Grimboudplein 12 in Londen. Daar leg ik je alles uit. Sirius." sprak de hond. Remus wist niet wat dit moest betekenen, maar pakte zijn mantel en verschijnselde meteen.

Sirius landde in het park voor zijn ouderlijk huis. Hij verstopte de motorfiets daar en liep de straat op met Helena, die onderweg in slaap was gevallen, in zijn armen. Hij liep naar de voordeur van nummer 12 en klopte in een bepaald ritme. De deur zwaaide uit zichzelf open en hij stapte naar binnen. Het huis was al jaren onbewoond. De huiself die er vroeger had gewoond was er ook vandoor en alles zat dus onder het stof. Sirius liep naar de woonkamer en maakte die met een zwaai van zijn toverstok een stuk schoner. Hij legde Helena, die nog steeds onder het bloed zat, neer op de bank en schoof haar dekens een beetje opzij zodat hij haar schouderwond kon bekijken. Met nog een zwaai van zijn toverstok verdween het opgedroogde bloed waardoor iets heel vreemds zichtbaar werd. Hij dacht eerst dat ze een flinke schouderwond had, maar niets was minder waar. Op haar schouder zat een litteken, in de vorm van een bliksemschicht. Hij vroeg zich net af hoe dat daar kwam toen er op de deur geklopt werd. Hij vouwde Helena's dekens weer terug en nam haar op zijn arm. Hij durfde haar niet alleen te laten. Hij liep naar de voordeur en vroeg: "Wie is daar?" "Ik ben het, Remus!" antwoordde de persoon voor de deur. "Hoeveel kinderen hadden James en Lily Potter?" vroeg hij. In deze tijden was niet iedereen wie hij zei dat hij was, dus hij stelde een vraag die alleen de echte Remus Lupos kon weten. "Twee. Maar waarom zeg je hadden?" antwoordde Remus. Hij was overtuigd, dus hij opende de deur. "Wat is dit? Van wie is die baby? Waar zijn we?" vroeg hij meteen. "Niet hier, kom snel binnen." antwoordde Sirius en hij deed de deur weer dicht. "Laten we naar de woonkamer gaan, dan leg ik het uit." Samen liepen ze naar de woonkamer. Nadat ze allebei waren gaan zitten en Sirius Helena naast hem op de bank had gelegd vroeg hij Lupos: "Je stelde me een aantal vragen toen je binnenkwam. Welke wil je eerst beantwoord?" Lupos dacht even na, en antwoordde toen: "Wie is die baby?" Sirius zuchtte, en moest meteen weer aan Lily en James denken. "Dit, Remus, is Helena Lily Potter." antwoordde hij met nog een zucht. "Helena?" zei Lupos verbaasd. "Maar wat doe jij met haar?" Hij had duidelijk geen flauw idee wat er gebeurd was. "Remus, het spijt me dat ik je dit moet vertellen. Lily en James zijn dood." Er viel een doodse stilte. "Maar… Dat kan niet! Er rustte een Fideliusbezwering op hun huis! Hoe kan Voldemort ze gevonden hebben? En waar is Harry?" barstte Lupos los. "Oke, rustig. Ik zal je vragen beantwoorden. Hoe Voldemort ze gevonden heeft? Peter Pippeling heeft zijn mond open gedaan, gedwongen of vrijwillig, dat weet ik niet. Waar Harry is? Nog in het puin van het huis. Ik zal je meteen uitleggen waarom ik Helena mee heb genomen en Harry niet. Ten eerste: Helena is mijn peetdochter. Ten tweede: Niemand behalve jij en ik weet van Helena's bestaan. Het zou moeilijk uitleggen zijn als mensen daar ineens 2 kinderen aantreffen in plaats van 1. En James en Lily hadden een goede reden om Helena geheim te houden. Ten derde: Harry's bestaan is wel bekend. Het is bij hem omgekeerd: Als hij weg zou zijn zo kort nadat het gebeurd was, leg dat dan maar eens uit. Daarom heb ik het op deze manier gedaan." Lupos verwerkte dit antwoord en stelde toen een nieuwe vraag. "Wat ga je met haar doen?" "Dat weet ik nog niet. Voor nu maar even hier houden, daarna zie ik het wel." Antwoordde Sirius. Lupos was duidelijk nog erg in de war. "Misschien moet je maar eens een bezoekje brengen aan Goderics Eind. Dan wordt het allemaal wat duidelijker. Je kan mijn motorfiets nemen, hij staat hier in het park." Stelde hij voor. Lupos knikte en pakte zijn mantel. Samen liepen de twee mannen naar de voordeur. "Ik kom morgen nog wel even langs, denk ik." Zei Lupos en met die woorden sloot hij de deur. Sirius liep terug naar de woonkamer, waar Helena nog steeds lag te slapen. Hij pakte haar op en liep naar zijn oude slaapkamer. Hij veranderde de oude stoel die er stond in een een ledikantje en legde Helena erin. Met nog een zwaai van zijn toverstok werd ook deze kamer stofvrij. Hij ging in zijn oude bed liggen en probeerde te slapen, maar door alle gebeurtenissen van vanavond lukte dat niet. Dat werd dus een nacht wakker liggen…

**1 November 1981**

Sirius werd wakker van een huilende baby. Hij deed zijn ogen open en het duurde even voor hij besefte waar hij was. Toen kwam alles weer op hem af. James, Lily, Helena… Vannacht had hij zijn besluit genomen. Hij zou zelf voor Helena zorgen, en haar naam veranderen. Hij kwam weer terug bij de werkelijkheid door het huilen dat maar niet ophield. Hij stapte uit bed en liep naar het ledikantje. "Goedemorgen Helena!" zei hij tegen de baby, die meteen stopte met huilen. Hij tilde haar op en raakte daarbij per ongeluk het litteken op haar schouder. Meteen begon ze weer keihard te huilen en hij probeerde haar te troosten, maar tevergeefs. Hij wist niet wat hij moest doen. Ten einde raad sprak hij een spreuk uit die als pijnstiller moest werken, en blijkbaar hielp het want Helena hield op met huilen. Godzijdank, dacht Sirius. Hij bedacht zich ook dat dit nog zware jaren gingen worden…


	3. Helena Zwarts

**A/N: Hoi allemaal! eindelijk weer een nieuw hoofdstuk! geef alsjeblieft niet mij de schuld, ik kan er ook niks aan doen dat mijn leraren zo gemeen zijn veel huiswerk op te geven! maar gelukkig heb ik vandaag weer tijd gevonden om te schrijven en dit is het resultaat! vergeet vooral niet te reviewen!**

**xxx Meggie**

* * *

><p><strong>De Jongen die Bleef Leven. Of toch het meisje?<strong>

**Hoofdstuk 3: Helena Zwarts**

_De Ochtendprofeet, 3 November 1981_

_WEERWOLF HOUDT MEGASLACHTPARTIJ_

_Door Rita Pulpers_

_Gistermiddag rond 12.00 heeft de weerwolf Remus Lupos 12 dreuzels en 1 tovenaar vermoord. Het Traumateam voor Toverongevallen was snel ter plekke om het geheugen van overlevende dreuzels te wissen en Lupos in te rekenen. Tot ieders verbazing ging de massamoordenaar mee zonder verzet. De moeder van de vermoorde tovenaar, Peter Pippeling, is intens verdrietig. Het grootste stukje dat ze van haar zoon konden vinden was zijn wijsvinger. Ook heeft mevr. Pippeling een Eersteklas Orde van Merlijn gekregen, die op naam staat van haar zoon. Voordat hij stierf beschuldigde Pippeling Lupos van het verraden van de Potters. Lupos vond dit blijkbaar niet leuk om te horen, en blies de hele straat op. Heksen en tovenaars die hun medeleven willen betuigen kunnen terecht bij het Ministerie._

Sirius las het artikel. Hij was verbijsterd. Waarom had Lupos dat gedaan? Hij was nou niet bepaald een persoon die snel boos werd. Hij werd afgeleid door Helena, die inmiddels Helena Lily Zwarts heette, en geen Potter meer. Hij had eergisteren van Remus gehoord dat Harry nu bij zijn oom en tante woonde, dreuzels. Helena begon een beetje te huilen, ze had honger. Met een zucht begon hij haar eten klaar te maken, terwijl hij probeerde te verwerken wat hij net had gelezen. Als hem dat ooit zou lukken…

**31 Juli, 1990**

Helena Zwarts werd wakker met het gevoel dat het vandaag een speciale dag was. Natuurlijk! Vandaag was haar elfde verjaardag! Meteen sprong ze uit bed en snel kleedde ze zich aan. Toen ze 5 minuten later de keuken binnenkwam stormen zat Sirius daar al. Ze woonde sinds haar 1e bij Sirius, maar ze noemde hem nooit papa. Sirius had haar verteld dat haar ouders vermoord waren door een duistere tovenaar en dat hij vanaf toen voor haar gezorgd had. Ook had hij gezegd dat ze een tweelingbroer had, Harry, maar dat die bij haar oom en tante woonde. Ze had hem nog nooit gezien en zou hem dus ook niet herkennen als ze hem tegenkwam. "Gefeliciteerd Hel!" zei haar peetvader vrolijk. Hij noemde haar altijd Hel. "Dankje Sirius! Ik hoop echt dat vandaag mijn brief komt!" Ze zat al weken te wachten op haar brief van Zweinstein, waar je naartoe mocht als je elf was. Sirius lachte en wees naar het kleine keukenraampje. Voor het raam zat een uil! Ze rende er naartoe en deed het raam open zodat de uil naar binnen kon. Hij ging op haar arm zitten en stak zijn poot uit. Helena zag er een brief met het Zweinstein logo aanzitten. Snel maakte ze de brief los en gaf de uil wat water te drinken. Ze scheurde de brief open en ja hoor. Het was haar Zweinstein brief. Snel pakte ze en stuk perkament en schreef dat ze zou komen. Ze gaf het aan de uil, die weer weg vloog. "Wanneer gaan we naar de Wegisweg?" vroeg ze aan Sirius. "Wanneer jij wil. Alleen niet vandaag, want vandaag gaan we iets speciaals doen voor je verjaardag." antwoordde hij. "Wat dan?" vroeg Helena nieuwsgierig. "Dat merk je vanzelf." ze zuchtte en ging aan tafel zitten om snel wat brood naar binnen te werken zodat ze erachter kon komen wat dat speciale was…

**1 September, 1990**

Net als een maand geleden werd Helena wakker met het gevoel dat vandaag een speciale dag was. Ze wierp een blik op haar kalender, die ze voor haar verjaardag had gekregen. "1 September: vertrek naar Zweinstein" riep de magische kalender. Natuurlijk! Vandaag ging ze naar Zweinstein! Ze stapte uit bed en kleedde zich aan. Voordat ze naar beneden ging gooide ze wat uilevellen in de kooi van Saffira, haar bosuil.

Toen ze beneden kwam zat Sirius al in de keuken. Er stond ook al een bord met boterhammen klaar. "Goedemorgen Sirius!" begroette ze vrolijk. "Jij ook goedemorgen Hel. Ik wil nog even een paar belangrijke dingen met je bespreken voordat je vertrekt." antwoordde hij. Ze knikte en wachtte af. "Er zijn een paar dingen die je moet weten voordat je vertrekt." begon Sirius. "Het gaat over je ouders. Als ik aan je vraag wat je naam is, wat zeg je dan?" Ze vond dit een vreemde vraag, maar antwoordde: "Helena Zwarts natuurlijk." "Je weet dat dat niet je echte naam is?" vroeg Sirius. Ze knikte. Dat had Sirius al lang geleden verteld, hoewel ze haar echte naam niet wist. "Je echte naam is Helena Lily Potter." zei hij. "Wat?" zei ze volkomen verbijsterd. Iedereen kende het verhaal van de Potters. Hoe Voldemort ze vermoordde en hun zoon de Vloek des Doods overleefde. Hoe heette hij eigenlijk? Nou ja, wat maakt het uit? "Bedoel je echt DE Potters? Ben ik daar familie van?" vroeg ze, nog steeds stomverbaasd. "Ja Helena, daar ben je familie van. Weet je toevallig ook hun voornamen?" "Ehh…" ze dacht diep na. "Volgens mij heette de vader Jamie of zoiets, en de moeder Lily. Die van hun zoontje weet ik niet meer." antwoordde ze, terwijl ze zich afvroeg waar dit heen zou gaan. "Helena, wat is jouw tweede naam?" vroeg Sirius. "Lily" antwoordde ze zonder na te denken. Toen viel het kwartje. "Je bedoelt toch niet dat… dat ik een kind van hun ben?" "Ja Helena, dat bedoel ik. Ik heb je toch wel eens verteld dat je een tweelingbroer hebt?" ze snapte hier helemaal niks meer van. "Ja, Harry heette hij toch?" Sirius knikte. "Wacht even. Hij is mijn tweelingbroer? De Jongen die Bleef Leven is mijn tweelingbroer?" ze keek naar Sirius en die knikte weer ter bevestiging. Ze zuchtte diep. Dit was wel erg veel nieuwe informatie tegelijk. Terwijl ze probeerde het allemaal te verwerken begon ze aan haar boterhammen. "Helena, ik moet je vragen hier niks over te vertellen, aan niemand. Je gaat ongetwijfeld vrienden maken op Zweinstein, maar ook hen mag je het **niet** vertellen. Is dat duidelijk?" vroeg hij. "Ja hoor. Maar wat als ik Harry tegenkom? Als hij echt mijn tweelingbroer is komt hij nu ook naar Zweinstein." "Voor Harry mag je een uitzondering maken. Maar zorg wel dat niemand je afluistert als je het vertelt en let op hoe je het brengt. Behalve jij, ik en Remus weet niemand dat jij bestaat." Remus, wie was dat ook al weer? O ja, die weerwolf die nu in Azkaban zit. Sirius ging verder: "Daarmee bedoel ik ook Harry zelf. Ik weet niet hoe hij zal reageren, dus wees voorzichtig. Als iemand je naam vraagt, antwoord dan gewoon Helena Zwarts, zoals je net ook deed." Het leek erop dat Sirus klaar was. Ondertussen waren haar boterhammen ook op. "Tuurlijk doe ik dat!" zei ze en ze gaf hem een knuffel.

"Heb je alles al ingepakt?" vroeg Sirius. "Bijna, nog een paar laatste dingen." antwoordde ze, maar daar was niks van waar. Ze was nog nauwelijks begonnen! "Ga dat dan maar snel doen, want over een halfuur gaan we weg!" Ze sprong overeind en liep naar haar kamer. Snel gooide ze kleren, haar schoolboeken, haar ketel, gewaden en als laatste haar toverstok in haar hutkoffer. Toen ze klaar wilde ze naar beneden gaan om het tegen Sirius te zeggen, maar hij stond in de deuropening te lachen. "Nog een paar laatste dingen zei je?" Ze voelde dat ze rood werd en liep terug naar haar koffer. Ze probeerde hem naar de deur te slepen, maar hij was zo zwaar! Hijgend plofte ze op haar bed. Hoe ging ze dat ding ooit beneden krijgen? "Locomotor" hoorde ze Sirius zeggen. "Kom, dan gaan we." zei hij tegen haar. Ze stond op en liep achter Sirius aan. In de deuropening bleef ze even staan om nog een laatste keer naar haar kamer te kijken, waar ze zeker tot kerst niet meer zou slapen. Haar blik viel daarbij op Saffira. "Saffira!" riep ze en snel rende ze haar kamer weer in om haar uil te pakken. "Was ik je toch bijna vergeten!" zei ze tegen de uil hoewel die het waarschijnlijk toch niet begreep. "Kom je nog, of blijf je liever hier?" riep Sirius vanaf beneden. "Ik kom eraan!" riep ze terug en met Saffira's kooi in haar hand liep ze de trap af naar beneden, op weg naar Zweinstein…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: nou, dat was hem dan! volgende keer: de Zweinsteinexpress... en we komen eindelijk Harry & co. tegen!**


	4. De Zweinsteinexpress

******A/N: Hallo allemaal! ik heb weer de tijd gevonden om een nieuw hoofdstuk te schrijven! het zou wel weer een week kunnen duren voordat het volgende komt vanwege veel toetsen, dus jullie zijn alvast gewaarschuwd. Trouwens, nog iets wat ik in eerdere hoofdstukken vergeten was: Ik ben natuurlijk niet JK Rowling, en alles wat je herkent is natuurlijk van haar. Helena is wel van mij! nog iets kleins wat je even moet weten _schuingedrukte stukken _zijn gedachten. veel plezier!**

* * *

><p><strong>De Jongen die Bleef Leven. Of toch het meisje?<strong>

**Hoofdstuk 4: De Zweinsteinexpress**

Samen liepen ze King's Cross Station binnen. Ze waren daar gekomen met de metro, iets wat Helena altijd leuk vond. Ze sloegen rechtsaf richting de platforms 8, 9 en 10. Toen ze bijna bij het hek tussen platforms 9 en 10 waren zagen ze een magere jongen met rommelig zwart haar en felgroene ogen aan een medewerker vragen waar platform 9¾ was. Sirius verstijfde even maar hervond zich snel, en Helena merkte er niks van. Ze keek hem even aan en in haar blik kon hij zien dat ze de jongen wilde gaan helpen en hem om toestemming vroeg. Hij knikte en ze liep naar hem toe. "Ben je op zoek naar platform 9¾?" vroeg ze aan de jongen. "Ja. Ga jij ook naar Zweinstein?" "Ja, voor de eerste keer. Jij ook?" "Ja. Hoe weet jij waar het platform is?" "Dat weet ik niet, maar mijn peetvader wel, daar staat hij. Kom, dan gaan we naar het platform, straks missen we de trein." Samen liepen ze naar Sirius toe. "Sirius, hoe komen we op het platform?" vroeg Helena. "Je moet door dat hek daar lopen. Het lijkt misschien massief, maar dat is het niet, voel maar." Ze liep naar het hek toe en duwde ertegen. Sirius was gelijk: er leek wel helemaal geen hek te zijn. "Ik ga wel eerst." zei ze en ze liep met haar karretje door het hek heen. Toen ze aan de andere kant was wachtte ze even op Sirius en de jongen, die vlak na haar kwamen. Met z'n drieën tilden ze haar hutkoffer en die van de jongen in de trein. "Zullen we samen een plekje zoeken?" vroeg ze aan de jongen, die knikte. "Wacht nog heel even Hel, ik moet nog even een paar laatste dingen tegen je zeggen." zei Sirius. "Onthoud heel goed wat ik je vanmorgen verteld heb. Voor de rest: Gedraag je, schrijf me en let goed op jezelf. Veel plezier Hel." en hij gaf haar een dikke knuffel. "Tuurlijk Sirius, dat doe ik toch altijd?" zei ze lachend. Ook hij lachte en na nog een laatste knuffel richtte ze zich weer tot de jongen. "Zullen we maar een plek gaan zoeken dan?" hij knikte en ze liepen de trein in op zoek naar een leeg compartiment.

Helemaal achteraan was er nog eentje en ze gingen daar zitten. Ze wilde wat zeggen tegen de jongen en bedacht zich toen dat ze zijn naam nog niet eens wist! "Hoe heet je eigenlijk?" vroeg ze geïnteresseerd. "Harry. Harry Potter." Haar mond viel open. Dit was haar tweelingbroer! "Hoe heet jij?" vroeg Harry aan haar. "Helena." antwoordde ze. Ze kon nu niet zeggen dat ze Helena Zwarts heette. "En je achternaam?" vroeg hij. Help. Hoe ging ze dit doen? Ze slikte, stond op en deed de deur dicht. "Mijn achternaam. Dit wordt een beetje een ingewikkeld verhaal. Ik mag het niemand vertellen, behalve jij. Jij moet het dus ook tegen niemand zeggen. Zodra er iemand de deur opendoet, geen woord meer, begrepen?" Hij knikte. Ze kon aan zijn gezicht zien dat hij hier alles van wilde weten. "Ik heb je toch verteld dat dat mijn peetvader was?" Harry knikte. "Ik woon bij hem sinds mijn 1e, omdat mijn ouders dood zijn. Volgens het Ministerie heet ik Helena Zwarts, zijn achternaam. Maar die was eerst anders. Ik heb ook nog een tweede naam: Lily. Zegt je dat iets?" "Ja, mijn moeder heette zo. Ik ben trouwens ook een wees, vanaf ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd als jij. Ik woonde alleen bij mijn oom en tante. Zij zijn Dreuzels en haten alles wat met magie te maken heeft. Tot op mijn 11e verjaardag, een maand geleden, had ik geen idee dat ik een tovenaar was!" antwoordde hij. "Wow, dat moet niet leuk geweest zijn daar. Maar even terug naar mijn naam. Even wat feiten op een rij: we werden op ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd wees, mijn tweede naam is ook de naam van jouw moeder, en je zegt net dat je een maand geleden jarig was: ik ook." Ze kon hem zien denken. Toen werden zijn ogen groot. "Bedoel je dat… dat we familie zijn?" vroeg hij volkomen verbijsterd. "En niet zomaar. Mijn naam is Helena Lily Potter en ik ben geboren op 31 Juli 1980. Harry, we zijn een tweeling."

Zijn mond viel open van verbazing. "Dit… dit is een grapje, of niet?" vroeg hij. Hij was duidelijk nog niet overtuigd. "Een grapje zeg je? Geef mij dan eens een goede reden waarom we geen tweeling zouden zijn." Hij dacht zichtbaar diep na. Na een minuut leek hij eindelijk iets gevonden te hebben. "Perkamentus heeft het nooit tegen me gezegd. En Perkamentus weet alles over mij." zei hij. "Over jou weet Perkamentus misschien alles, maar over mij weet hij niks. Niemand behalve Sirius en Remus weet van mijn bestaan. Daarom heeft Perkamentus het nooit tegen je gezegd: hij weet het zelf niet eens." Hij leek eindelijk overtuigd. "Dat moet ook zo blijven." ging ze verder. "Niemand mag weten dat we een tweeling zijn, snap je dat? Niemand. Hoe goed je ze ook kent, of vertrouwt: niemand. Voor iedereen ben ik gewoon Helena Zwarts. Ook voor jou als er anderen bij zijn." Hij knikte. Het leek erop dat de boodschap over was gekomen en hij haar nu geloofde.

Op dat moment ging de deur van hun compartiment open. "Vinden jullie het erg als ik hier kom zitten? Het is overal vol." vroeg een jongen met rood haar en sproeten. "Natuurlijk niet, kom binnen." antwoordde Harry. De jongen kwam binnen en ging zitten. "Ik zal me even voorstellen: Ron Wemel. Wie zijn jullie?" vroeg Ron. "Ik ben Helena Zwarts en dat is Harry." antwoordde ze. "Harry? Toch niet Harry Potter?" vroeg Ron verbijsterd. "Ehh…, ja, mijn naam is Harry Potter. Daar is toch niks mis mee hoop ik?" zei Harry. "Natuurlijk is er niks mis met je naam! Maar… ben je echt DE Harry Potter? Degene die Jeweetwel heeft verslagen?" vroeg Ron. Harry leek een beetje in de war. Het was duidelijk dat hij dit niet gewend was. "Ehh… ik denk het wel, of zijn er nog meer mensen die zo heten?" antwoordde hij. "Ik ga even iets tegen mijn broers zeggen hoor!" zei Ron en hij verliet het compartiment.

"Wat was dat ooit? Ben ik nou zo bijzonder?" vroeg Harry. "Daar moet je waarschijnlijk gewend aan raken. Iedereen kent je naam hier." "Maar waarom? Iets met Jeweetwel? Wie of wat is dat ooit?" Ze was even uit het veld geslagen. Harry Potter die naar Zweinstein gaat zonder ook maar 1 ding van zichzelf te weten? "Dat weet je niet? O jee, ik heb je nog veel te vertellen geloof ik, want zo kun je echt niet naar Zweinstein. Ik zal je het verhaal vertellen zoals de meeste tovenaars het kennen, niet zoals ikzelf het ken. Het heeft allemaal te maken met de avond waarop onze ouders stierven. Voldemort, een duistere tovenaar die iedereen Jeweetwel noemt omdat ze zijn naam niet durven te zeggen, kwam naar ons huis en vermoordde onze ouders. Verder weet niemand behalve Voldemort wat er gebeurd is, en kan er alleen maar geraden worden. Iedereen denkt dat hij ook geprobeerd heeft jou te vermoorden, maar dat het hem niet gelukt is. Op de een of andere manier zou jij de vloek teruggekaatst hebben en Voldemort is toen verdwenen. Hij is nergens meer gezien sinds die avond. Nog nooit had iemand zo'n vloek als die overleefd. Daarom kent iedereen je naam. Jij bent Harry Potter, De Jongen die Bleef Leven." Opnieuw was hij stomverbaasd en dat vond ze niet zo vreemd. In een half uur er ineens achterkomen dat je een tweelingzus hebt en dat iedereen je naam kent omdat je een vloek hebt overleefd is ook niet niks. "Maar jij dan? Waar was jij die avond?" "Dat zal ik je later uitleggen, want volgens mij komt Ron terug en hij mag dat niet weten." En inderdaad, even later kwam Ron weer binnen.

De rest van de reis verliep rustig. Tegen de tijd dat ze aankwamen in Zweinsveld waren ze ook bevriend met Ron. "Eerstejaars, hierheen!" hoorden ze iemand roepen toen ze de trein uitkwamen. "Dat klinkt als Hagrid!" riep Harry. _Hoe kent hij die nou weer? _Dacht Helena. _Hij heeft me geholpen met schoolspullen kopen. _Hoorde ze ineens in haar hoofd. Ze keek Harry verbaasd aan, en zag dat hij net zo verbaasd terugkeek. "Is er iets?" vroeg Ron. "Nee, hoor niks. Kom, laten we snel naar Hagrid gaan." zei Harry. "Hoi Hagrid!" riep hij vrolijk toen ze bij de halfreus aangekomen waren. "Hoi Harry! Je heb al vrienden gemaakt zie ik?" Harry's gezicht straalde van geluk bij het woord 'vrienden'. Hij had waarschijnlijk nog niet zo veel vrienden gehad in het verleden. "Ja, dit zijn Helena en Ron." zei hij glimlachend. "Oke, gaan jullie maar in een bootje. 4 Personen per boot!" riep hij, ook tegen de andere eerstejaars. Ze zaten uiteindelijk in een bootje met z'n drieën en een meisje dat zich voorstelde als Hermelien Griffel. Helena vond haar wel aardig en kreeg de indruk dat ze erg slim was.

Toen ze het meer waren overgestoken stapten ze allemaal weer uit de bootjes en liepen naar de reusachtige voordeuren van het prachtige kasteel. De deuren gingen open en binnen stond een heks met een groene hoed op hen te wachten. _Met haar kun je maar beter geen ruzie krijgen. _Hoorde ze in haar hoofd. Ze keek Harry weer aan. Wat was dit? Ze werd uit haar gedachten gerukt door Hagrid. "De eerstejaars, professor Anderling." "Dankje Hagrid. Je mag nu gaan." Antwoordde de heks. "Beste leerlingen, welkom op Zweinstein."


	5. Het Sorteren

******A/N: Hoi allemaal! ik weet dat dit lang geduurd heeft en het is ook niet zo heel veel, maar zoals ik eerder al zei: school neemt veel tijd in beslag. Het volgende hoofdstuk zal waarschijnlijk wel sneller komen dan deze, want het wordt weer een beetje rustiger met huiswerk. In ieder geval: veel leesplezier! nog een paar kleine dingetjes: schuingedrukt zijn gedachten, en schuingedrukt en vet is de sorteerhoed. Aarzel ook vooral niet om te reviewen!**

* * *

><p><strong>De Jongen die Bleef Leven. Of toch het meisje?<strong>

**Hoofdstuk 5: Het Sorteren**

"Ik ben professor Anderling. Zometeen zullen jullie samen met jullie klasgenoten genieten van een feestmaal. Maar eerst moeten jullie gesorteerd worden. Je afdeling zal als een soort familie voor je zijn. Je slaapt er, je eet aan de afdelingstafel en je hebt je eigen leerlingenkamer. Je triomfen leveren je punten op, terwijl het overtreden van de regels puntenaftrek geeft. Aan het einde van het schooljaar wordt de Afdelingsbeker toegekend aan de afdeling met de meeste punten. Wacht nu even hier, dan ga ik kijken of ze al klaar zijn voor ons." Professor Anderling liep weg.

"Dus het is waar? Harry Potter komt naar Zweinstein." Zei een blonde jongen. Meteen was er een hoop jongen ging voor Harry staan en zei: "Ik ben Draco. Draco Malfidus." Ron maakte een geluidje bij het horen van die naam.

"Wat? Vind je mijn naam grappig? De jouwe hoef ik niet te vragen: rood haar, sproeten, tweedehands gewaden: jij bent vast een Wemel." Ron werd rood en keek snel naar de grond."Je moet geen vrienden maken met de verkeerde soort, Potter." zei hij met een blik op Ron. "Ik kan je helpen." En hij stak een hand naar Harry uit.

_Niet doen! De Malfidussen waren vroeger aanhangers van Voldemort! _ Dacht Helena. _Maak je geen zorgen! _ Hoorde ze in haar hoofd. "Ik denk dat ik zelf wel kan bepalen wie de verkeerde soort is Malfidus." Zei Harry.

Op dat moment kwam professor Anderling terug. "We zijn klaar voor jullie. Maak een rij en volg mij." Ze kwamen een zaal in die enorm was. Alle oudere leerlingen zaten aan vier verschillende tafels, en aan de andere kant van de zaal zaten alle leraren.

"Dit moet de Grote zaal zijn! Ik heb gelezen in Een Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein dat het plafond betoverd is zodat het de buitenlucht laat zien!" hoorde ze Hermelien zeggen, die achter haar liep. Ze liepen door de zaal en stopten uiteindelijk voor een krukje met een oude, rafelige hoed erop.

De hele zaal was doodstil. Het leek wel of iedereen ergens op wachtte. En inderdaad. Ineens begon de hoed te zingen:

_**Ik ben misschien wat sjofel,**___

_**Maar dat is de buitenkant,**_

_** Niemand weet zo goed als ik, **_

_**Van de hoed en van de rand. **_

_**Op gebreide mutsen kijk ik neer, **_

_**En ook op hoge hoeden, **_

_**Ik ben de Sorteerhoed van de school, **_

_**En weet meer dan je zou vermoeden. **_

_**Al puilen de geheimen uit je hoofd, **_

_**De Sorteerhoed ziet ze vast, **_

_**Dus zet me op, dan zeg ik je, **_

_**Wat het beste bij je past. **_

_**Misschien hoor je bij Griffoendor, **_

_**Bekend om zijn dapperheid, **_

_**Ja, ridderlijkheid en durf en lef, **_

_**Is wat Griffoendor onderscheidt. **_

_**Misschien hoor je bij Huffelpuf, **_

_**Vind je hard werken oké, **_

_**Huffelpuffers blinken uit door trouw, **_

_**En hebben geduld voor twee. **_

_**En bij het wijze Ravenklauw, **_

_**Vinden mensen met verstand, **_

_**Die geleerd en bij de pinken zijn, **_

_**Altijd wel een geestverwant. **_

_**Misschien voel je je pas werkelijk thuis, **_

_**Als je naam bij Zwadderich prijkt. **_

_**Die sluwe lui schuwen echt niets, **_

_**Als hun doel maar wordt bereikt. **_

_**Dus raak vooral niet in paniek, **_

_**Zet me rustig op je kop,**_

_** Al ben ik een hoed, **_

_**ik heb van jou, **_

_**Vast een vrij hoog petje op.**_

De hele zaal applaudisseerde luid. Toen het weer stil was begon Professor Anderling weer te praten. "Als ik je naam noem kom je naar voren en plaats ik de sorteerhoed op je hoofd. Als je gesorteerd bent zul je aan jouw afdelingstafel gaan zitten. Goed, de eerste naam: Albedil, Hannah!"

Een meisje met lange blonde vlechten liep naar voren. Ze zette de hoed op haar hoofd en na een tijdje riep deze: "HUFFELFPUF!" Professor Anderling noemde de volgende naam en langzaamaan werd de groep steeds kleiner.

"Griffel, Hermelien!" riep professor Anderling ineens. Met knikkende knieën liep Hermelien naar voren en ging op het krukje zitten. Na ongeveer een minuut riep de hoed: "RAVENKLAUW!" Hermelien stond op en liep naar de tafel van Ravenklauw, zichtbaar opgelucht. Professor Anderling ging verder met de lijst.

Bij "Malfidus, Draco!" hoefde de hoed nauwelijks na te denken. Hij raakte zijn hoofd nauwelijks toen hij riep: "ZWADDERICH!" "Dat is niet goed, daar hebben alle duistere tovenaars, inclusief Jeweetwel gezeten!" hoorde ze Ron zeggen. Zo ging hij nog even door.

Hij stopte pas toen professor Anderling riep: "Potter, Harry!" Meteen steeg er gefluister op uit de zaal. "Kom op!" zei Ron tegen Harry terwijl hij hem een klein duwtje in zijn rug gaf. Langzaam liep hij naar het krukje. Hij was duidelijk doodsbang. Maar waarvoor?

Harry was nu bij het krukje en ging zitten. Professor Anderling zette de hoed op zijn hoofd en deed een stapje achteruit. _Nee! Ik wil niet bij Zwadderich! _ hoorde ze ineens. Wat was dit toch? Meer tijd om na te denken had ze niet, want de hoed riep: "GRIFFOENDOR!" Net als alle andere leerlingen klapte ze hard voor Harry.

Toen het weer stil was ging professor Anderling weer verder. Bijna alle eerstejaars waren al gesorteerd toen ze "Wemel, Ron!" riep. Ook Ron zag er behoorlijk zenuwachtig uit. De hoed was er snel uit. Na ongeveer een halve minuut riep hij al: "GRIFFOENDOR!" Glimlachend sprong Ron van het krukje af en liep naar de afdelingstafel.

Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat zij, samen met een andere jongen, als enigen nog gesorteerd moesten worden. Ze keek toe hoe de jongen in Zwadderich gesorteerd werd. Daarna was het haar beurt.

"Zwarts, Helena!" riep professor Anderling. Ze liep naar het krukje en zette de hoed op.

_**Ahh... een moeilijk geval. Je hebt veel van de kwaliteiten die Zwadderich waardeert. Ook heel slim. Waar zal ik je plaatsen? **__Niet bij Zwadderich! Het liefst bij Griffoendor, bij Harry. __**Griffoendor? Nee, dat is niet de juiste afdeling voor jou. Weet je zeker dat je niet bij Zwadderich wil? Je zou het zeker goed doen daar. **__Nee, alles behalve Zwadderich. __**Nou, als je het zo zeker weet, dan maar **_"RAVENKLAUW!"

Dat laatste woord schreeuwde de hoed door de hele zaal. Opgelucht liep ze naar de tafel van Ravenklauw, waar ze naast Hermelien ging zitten. Ze wierp een blik op Harry. Hij zag haar kijken en stak zijn duim op. Ze glimlachte naar hem en keerde zich toen naar Hermelien, die al weer druk aan het praten was over wat ze allemaal over de Sorteerhoed had gelezen. Ze was wel tevreden met de keuze van de hoed.

Toen stond er een oude man op aan de lerarentafel. Dat was vast Perkamentus! "Beste leerlingen, er is een tijd voor toespraken. Maar dat is niet nu. Laten we eerst genieten van dit heerlijke feestmaal!" zei hij. Hij knipte met zijn vingers en op de gouden borden die eerst leeg waren verscheen het eten. _Wow! Ik denk dat deze magische wereld me wel bevalt... _hoorde ze. Alweer zoiets! Wat was dat toch? Nou ja, dat zou ze later wel uitvinden. Nu eerst lekker eten!


	6. Gedachtenlezen?

******A/N: Hallo allemaal! Jullie hebben elk recht om me te haten omdat ik zo lang niet geschreven heb. Maar nu heb ik mezelf gedwongen om verder te schrijven. Ik haat het zelf ook als mensen hun verhalen niet afschrijven, dus ik ben ook een beetje boos op mezelf. Ik hoop dat jullie ondanks deze lange pauze nog steeds verder willen lezen en ben heel dankbaar als jullie dat doen. Vergeet ook vooral niet te reviewen!**

* * *

><p><strong>De Jongen die Bleef Leven. Of toch het meisje?<strong>

****Hoofdstuk 6: Gedachtenlezen?****

**6 Sepetmber, 1990**

De eerste schoolweek was echt snel voorbij gegaan. Vandaag was het vrijdag, en vanmiddag zou ze samen met Harry, Ron en Hermelien naar Hagrid gaan.

Ze bracht bijna alle vrije tijd die ze niet aan huiswerk besteedde met Harry, Ron en Hermelien door. Met Harry omdat hij haar tweelingbroer was, Ron omdat hij altijd bij Harry was en Hermelien omdat ze haar heel aardig vond. In haar eigen afdeling had ze naast Hermelien nog niet echt vrienden gemaakt, hoewel ze Padma Patil, wiens tweelingzus in Griffoendor zat, best aardig vond.

Na de lessen wachtte ze samen met Hermelien in de hal op Harry en Ron. Na een minuut kwamen ze aanlopen, Harry duidelijk geïrriteerd. _Wat heeft hij nou weer?_ Vroeg ze zich af in gedachten. _Sneep! Dat heb ik! _Hoorde ze.

Alweer! Ze keek verbaasd naar Harry, die al net zo verbaasd terugkeek. Wat was dit nou? Ze moest er echt eens over praten. En wel nu. "We moeten hier eens over praten, want ik wil weten wat dit is." Zei ze tegen Harry. "Goed idee. Heb jij enig idee wat het is?" antwoordde hij. "Wat wat is? Heb ik iets gemist?" zei Ron. "Nou, misschien heeft het iets te maken met die keren wanneer Harry en Helena elkaar heel verbaasd aankijken Ron." zei Hermelien alsof het heel logisch was. "Dat klopt. Laten we ergens buiten gaan zitten, hier kan namelijk iedereen meeluisteren en dat is misschien geen goed idee." opperde ze. De anderen knikten en samen liepen ze naar het meer.

Bij een boom gingen ze zitten. "Vertel nu maar eens wat er aan de hand is, want ik snap hier helemaal niks meer van!" zei Ron geïrriteerd. "Soms dan vraag ik me iets af in gedachten, en hoor ik het antwoord op mijn vraag." Begon ze. "En ik hoor soms een vraag in mijn gedachten en beantwoord die dan." zei Harry. "Jullie horen elkaars gedachten?" vroeg Hermelien verbijsterd. "Dat proberen we dus uit te vinden. Wacht, ik probeer het even." zei ze.

Ze dacht na over iets wat ze kon vragen. Al snel wist ze iets. _Weten Ron en Hermelien dat we een tweeling zijn? _ Vroeg ze in gedachten. _Nee. Jij zei dat ik niks moest vertellen, dus dat heb ik ook niet gedaan. _Hoorde ze. Ze keek Harry aan, voor bevestiging dat ze het zich niet had verbeeld. Hij keek haar aan op dezelfde manier. "Blijkbaar is er inderdaad zoiets aan de hand…" zei ze.

"Echt? Dan ga ik even naar de bibliotheek!" riep Hermelien terwijl ze opstond en wegrende. "Ik ga mee denk ik. Jullie vinden het toch niet erg als ik voor deze keer even niet meega naar Hagrid?" vroeg ze aan Harry en Ron. "Nee hoor, ga maar." antwoordde Harry. Ze stond op en liep weer naar binnen, op weg naar de bibliotheek.

* * *

><p>In de bibliotheek vond ze Hermelien, die al een enorme stapel boeken voor haar neus had liggen en net het eerste boek wilde openslaan.<p>

"Hoi Helena! Moet je niet naar Hagrid met Ron en Harry?" vroeg Hermelien. "Nee, ik help jou liever." antwoordde ze. Samen werkten ze de enorme stapel door. Ze waren stil, en de enige bewegingen die ze maakten waren het omslaan van de pagina's en af en toe een aantekening maken.

Na 3 uur kwamen Harry en Ron de bibliotheek binnen. "Zijn jullie nou nog steeds hier?" vroeg Ron verbijsterd. De twee Ravenklauwen keken op. "Zoals je kunt zien zijn we nog steeds hier, Ron." antwoordde Helena. "En, hebben jullie al iets gevonden?" vroeg Harry. "Een paar dingen, maar ze zijn allemaal erg onlogisch of gewoon onmogelijk." zei Hermelien. "Zoals?" vroeg Harry. "Nou, de meest voorkomende verklaring is dat jullie een tweeling zijn." zei Hermelien.

"Maar... Fred en George, mijn broers, zijn ook een tweeling en ik heb ze nooit iets horen zeggen over gedachtenlezen!" zei Ron, die er duidelijk niks van snapte. "Het geldt ook niet voor alle tweelingen, alleen voor tweelingen die een traumatische ervaring hebben meegemaakt op jonge leeftijd." Het was stil, ieder verzonken in zijn eigen gedachten. _Zou dit de reden zijn? _vroeg Helena zich af. _Ik weet het niet. Het klinkt wel logisch, als ik eerlijk moet zijn. _antwoordde Harry.

Ron was de eerste die weer sprak. "Als je naar Harry's verleden kijkt is het niet zo moeilijk om een mogelijk traumatische ervaring te vinden." "Maar dat is niet de oplossing van het probleem, tenzij Helena Harry's tweelingzus is wat me erg onwaarschijnlijk lijkt." zei Hermelien.

_Moeten we het vertellen? _vroeg Harry. _Ik zou het wel willen, maar ik weet niet of het mag. Ik zal Sirius een brief schrijven en het aan hem vragen. _antwoordde ze. Ondertussen keken Ron en Hermelien allebei naar Helena, en ze zei: "Het zou kunnen. Ik ben opgegroeid bij mijn pleegvader, omdat mijn ouders dood zijn. Ik zal hem wel een brief sturen met de vraag of hij hier meer over weet." Ron en Hermelien waren tevreden met dat antwoord, en met z'n vieren liepen ze naar de Grote Zaal voor het avondeten.

* * *

><p>Na het eten ging Helena meteen een brief naar Sirius sturen.<p>

Lieve Sirius,

Ik heb een vraag over Harry. Ik weet dat je thuis hebt gezegd dat ik het aan niemand behalve hem mocht vertellen, maar er is een klein probleempje ontstaan. Ik kan Harry's gedachten horen en hij de mijne. Samen met twee vrienden hebben we de mogelijke oorzaak achterhaald, maar volgens onze theorie moeten we een tweeling zijn. Harry en ik weten dit natuurlijk, maar onze vrienden Ron Wemel en Hermelien Griffel niet. Voor nu heb ik ze afgeschud door te zeggen dat ik van niks wist en dat ik je een brief zou sturen. Dus hierbij: mag ik het aan ze vertellen?

Liefs, Helena

P.S. Ik ben in Ravenklauw gesorteerd, en Harry in Griffoendor.

Ze liep naar de Uilenvleugel. Zodra ze binnenkwam streek Saffira neer op haar schouder. "Hallo Saffira! Ik heb hier een brief, zou je die naar Sirius kunnen brengen?" zei ze tegen haar uil. Saffira nam de brief in haar snavel en vloog weg. Ze hoopte dat Sirius haar toestemming zou geven, maar zeker was ze niet. Ze besloot maar gewoon af te wachten, en naar bed te gaan.


End file.
